KunoichiShow!
Disney's KunoichiShow! (Originally titled Ninja Doll) is an animated series for The Disney Plus streaming service heavily based of the Wattpad book series KunoichiStories! '''and the book's upcoming spinoff '''Ninj-X Vice. The series is produced by Disney Televison Animation and Amekko Brands. The show centers on a 14 year old girl named Princess Kittrynianna, who is a novice Kunoichi. During her training, Kitty must face countless foes along side with her best friend and gloomy thesbian, Madeline Visser high school womanizer and soccer star, Dante Aensland, her ninja cousin King Jack Crabgress, and her former Kunoichi and Aunt, Queen Staci. Plot Our dimwitted Protagonist, Princess Kittrynianna is princess of a magical kingdom called Ninchantiss. As a family tradition, Dollianne is born a novice Kunoichi, trained by the legendary Royal Kunomi Council. Kittrynianna is on a life long search to find her parents, and to become a full-fledged Kunoichi. Kitty faces many foes and supposedly ignores anything evil that gets in her way. Characters (Lilliana Mumy ) as Princess Kittrynianna "Kittie" Kittreena Musicana Crabgrass Kitty is an unintelligent novice Kunoichi. She usually describes herself as "A princess with a small brain but a big heart. The reason for her unintelligence is due to a dark secret to be kept unknown, in addition for inheriting her father's idiocy. Kitty goes on a mighty search for her parents and becoming a full-fledged Kunoichi by ignoring anything evil or annoying that gets in her way. (Jessica Straus ) as Madeline "M" Blanche Visser Madeline is gloomy aspiring actress who became best friends with Kittie on her first day as a Spishak High School freshman, She is the only known human to be allowed in Ninchantiss since she is a family friend of the royal family, and sworn an oath to keep Ninchantiss secret from the human world (Koolan, Florida). Despite being a character made exclusively for the show, Madeline never appeared in the original book series, in her place was Princess Regine. (Jason Mardsen) as Jace Ayakawa Jace is the introverted son of a wealthy family who owned a franchise of country clubs called The Ayavilla. Jace is a ninja school graduate and an in-and-out of work Shinobi. He is a childhood friend and crush of Princess Kitty, however the feelings are one sided on her side. Jace Ayakawa is a Ninchantian of Japanese descent. He is voiced by Jason Mardsen who is the current voice actor of Max Goof. Despite not having any romantic feelings for Princess Kitty, he does have romantic interest in Princess Regine, another childhood friend. (Brennan Mejia ) as King Jackson Jabari Crabgrass Jack is teenage King of Ninchantiss and the son of Empress Staci Crabgrass. Jack is well known as the first male family member to possess the royal birthmark. He is a full-Fleged ninja who is allowed to enter the human world. He is the cousin of Kitty and usually helps her during battle with enemies. Jack happens to collect countless comics and video games. He is also an extraordinary Madame Alexander enthusiast, According to the show's creator, Jack is actually based on her and is often called "her male counterpart". Jacks official catchphrase is "MOOYAH"! for his strange liking for cows. (Billy West ) as Dante Aensland Choney is the infamous womanizer of Spishack High School and a "friend" of Kitty and Madeline. He is co-captain of the school soccer team. He officially becomes a Royal Oath Taker in the season one episode "I Want In". Dante was also a childhood friend of Rocky Childs. It is noted that despite being part of the main cast of both the book series and animated series, Dante is absent in the series pilot. (Greg Cipes) as Matthew Jasper Matthew Jasper is a star basketball player for the Spishak High Doves. After accidentally discovering a secret portal to Ninchantiss, he falls in love with Princess Kitty, however the feeling are one sided on his side. Matthew is also known as the first human in history to eat a Blight Slice, thus granting him Pyrokinetic powers. Matthew is also half Korean and Cajun. Despite being a character made exclusively for the show, Matthew never appeared in the original book series, in his place was a similar character named Leon Dauterive. (Olivia Olsen) as Sugar Rivera Kittyy's second best friend who is a legal immigrant from Guatamala. Like Madeline, Sugar has also taken the oath to keep Ninchantiss safe from humans. Sugar is also Jack's love interest and Dante's rival. (Nicole Sullivan) as Empress Staci "Aunt Staci" Crabgrass Staci Crabgrass is a single mother, former Kunoichi, and current ruler of Ninchantiss. Staci is the older sister of Dollianne's mother, and the mother of Jack. Staci has been the Kunoichi of both Ninchantiss and the human world since 1984. She agreed to raise Kittie in Ninchantiss because she is a special breed of Kunoichi meaning she is not allowed to see her parents until she is a full-fledged Kunoichi or is able to enter the human world. (Nika Futterman,Christina Masterson, Grey DeLisle,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoebe_CatesPheobe Cates ) The Kunoichi Council The Kunoichi Council is the ancient order of The Kunomi Tribe. They insisted that Empress Staci raised Dollianne in Ninchantiss for special Kunoichi training other than no training in the human world. (Tara Strong ) as Charlottie Charlotte is Kittie's mentor and royal familiar of the castle. She is a white anthropomorphic bat and feline hybrid who sometimes changes into a curvaceous humanoid form. (Cree Summer) as Marigold Marigold is the main antagonist of the show. She is considered a mentally insane villain, who once had a past life as an Oni. She is over 900 years old, and often plans evil schemes to destroy Kitty. In the book series, Marigold was credited as Madame Yokai. (Grey DeLislie) as Desirae Monteque Desire' is Kitty's former childhood friend-now rival and junior debutant of The Monteque's guild. She has a strong dislike to anyone who befriends Kittie. (Dante Basco ) as Rocky Childs Rocky is an amateur/self employed/freelance/Junior Detective of Brotectives Incorporated. He was heavily inspired to be a junior detective by his mother, Lola Childs, who happens to be a successful mystery novel writer. Rocky is the love interest of Madeline Visser. (Richard Horvitz) as Prince Dominic Kenneth "Kenny" Montgomery-Travolta ' Prince Kenny is the evil male counterpart of Kitty created by Marigold. His intelligence is lower than hers by 10% and is a much better fighter and a local gangster in the Disney Villain field. Kenny has the tendency to rap to make himself more "cooler". Kenny has a secret liking for late night talk shows. According to the show's creator, Kenny is defined as the "Disney equivalent to Invader Zim", since both characters have similar personalities. '(Dana Snyder) as Mr. Max Omar Mr. Omar is next door neighbor, Necromancer and royal ambassador of Ninchantiss. He acts as a father figure to Kitty and occasionally helps her with her missions. Mr. Omar has been royal ambassador for over 81 years. Trivia *This is the third Disney Princess television series that does not originate from a film, the first was Star and the Forces Of Evil, and second of Elena of Avalor. *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Living Single, Rumic World and various Tex Avery cartoons are major influences in the creation KunoichiShow! *KunoichiStories! is known as Wattpad's first original ninja-themed book series. *KunoichiShow! was originally going to be called Ninja Doll. *Kikyo Assuko, Yakumo Monteque, Marni Smith, Sango Xing, Master Armund and Chase Blueleaf are the only characters from the book series who are not adapted in the animated series. *Dispite not appearing in the animated series, Yakumo Montague, Sango Xing, Arieta John and Marni Smith are the only LGBTQ+ characters within the franchise. *Even though Marni Smith is a book exclusive character, Marni is confirmed to appear in the KunoichiShow! prequel spinoff series "The Brotectives". She is to be rehashed a human student and a reoccurring character in the series. See Also List of KunoichiShow! Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Comedy Category:KunoichiShow! Category:Disney Plus